


The Capacity of Humilty

by shamewithtwolegs



Series: learning to heal here in our war-torn motherland [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamewithtwolegs/pseuds/shamewithtwolegs
Summary: The Fire Lord rules by divine right, chosen by Agni himself. Fire Lord Zuko is human and Fire Nation hasn’t stop gaping since this fact had been shoved in their face one human act after one human act at a time.
Series: learning to heal here in our war-torn motherland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772065
Comments: 14
Kudos: 403





	The Capacity of Humilty

Governess Farah was still not sure if she was not still dreaming since Prince Iroh came in and ask Fire Lord Zuko for a back massage.

She had been busier than ever since the war ended. Her province included a colony. _Former_ colony, she corrected in her mind. Two factions war, one set for naturalization and another for assimilation to the neighboring Earth King. The ruling nobles and merchants who thrived under Fire Nation rule are the loudest advocate for Fire Nation citizenry. Worse still, a riot broke out and people are calling for her execution. If it wasn’t orchestrated by Fire Nation nobles who saw her as an obstacle, Governess Farah will eat her robes. Besides that, there also has been an influx of migrant merchants and refugees from the borders of a war-torn province and they call her name for help. Grudgingly, swallowing their pride for their more vulnerable dependent and hungry stomachs. To call for her, a Fire Nation citizens who stood by and directly helped the war effort that burned their homes, livelihood, and loved ones to the ground.

The guilt almost broke her. But it was to obey or be killed when it comes to Fire Lords, she justified to herself.

Before she was Governess only in name and General Sui holds the actual executive power but with the recent efforts to demilitarize the country, she found herself expected to govern. She was close to calling it quits all her advisors are too used to the old ways to be useful. So, aimless and unsure of the new sovereign of the Fire Nation she saught the Fire Lord’s counsel.

She did not expect to be granted the audience but she hoped. Peace, this Fire Lord declared. She is afraid, Fire Lords don’t do peace this is surely a strange tactic to consolidate power. She is done justifying violence, she will do what she can to aid those under her care.

During her lifetime the Fire Palace’s throne room had always been lit dark red like someone doused blood on its walls amplified the roaring wall of holy fire maintained with ease by the Fire Lords. Now, though . . . someone had widened the windows and where there used to be a roaring wall of fire stands a modest torch.

Kneeling in front of Fire Lord Zuko, his face remained stern all through her explanation and then Prince Iroh sauntered in. The hard edges on his face smoothened.

Governess Farah’s breath caught. The face of her child, twelve and sweet came to her.

The Prince acknowledged her with a glance, she hurried from her seiza position to bow. She sat as Prince Iroh seated himself beside his nephew and . . . turned sideways, so his back was facing the Firelord.

“Nephew, can you give your uncle a back massage? My back’s hurting,” Prince Iroh said.

Without a change in expression, Fire Lord Zuko shifted and kneaded his Uncle’s back. A thin strand of smoke from his heated hands. Prince Iroh sighed in pleasure.

Governess Farah gaped. It took a while and more than one stumble in her sentences but she finished detailing the situation of her constituents.

“Governess Farah, I intend to not be like my Father. From here on now you are Governess not only in name but in action as well. _You are to govern,_ ” Fire Lord Zuko said.

“Do what you must to ensure peace and safety of all people. Be firm against violence. Offer citizenship to our nation to those who want to and I will raise the matter of the colonies to the Earth King. I will hear no one going hungry or falling victim senseless violence.” Fire Lord Zuko commanded.

She was dismissed with a promise of budget increase and help from the Avatar. Outside she remained unshaken, internally she’s picking her jaw off the floor.

When she got home the colors of Fire Nation seemed brighter. The reds, browns, blues, yellows, grays, and greens. Softer, like the world is a promising time of peace. The Fire Lord with his hands on his uncles back carefully easing knots and tensions looked so much like the rest of children massaging their elder relatives back.

When she got home she asked her son for a massage. He huffed but oblige all the same. His hands will never need to know how to take a life only how to show love.

_Fire Lord Zuko. Peacemaker._ she thought, tentative hope blooming in her chest like climbing vines reaching towards the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep me sane. Criticisms are welcome because I am desperate to be better.


End file.
